Romance at Gwangalli Beach
by Rachael137
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang teramat suci nyatanya ingin dimiliki oleh semua orang termasuk mereka yang berjalan tidak searah. Bukan untuk menodainya tapi untuk melukiskan satu kesempurnaan. Begitu juga dengan " KyuMin ". ( One shoot about KyuMin )


**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Pairing KyuMin)**

**Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Yesung dan Satu orang Ahjumma ****( ****berumur 50 tahun dan disini tidak diberi nama )**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Comfort**

**Warning : YAOI, author pemula ( jadi maaf ya, kalau ada bagian-bagian yang aneh. EYD yang berantakan), ide cerita berasal dari 2 wawancara tentang KyuMin couple tentang Gwangalli Beach dan menghasilkan sang author ini untuk berimajinasi dialam sadarnya sendiri.**

**Summary : Sebuah kisah yang teramat suci nyatanya ingin dimiliki oleh semua orang termasuk mereka yang berjalan tidak searah. Bukan untuk menodainya tapi untuk melukiskan satu kesempurnaan. Begitu juga dengan "KyuMin".**

**-Romance at Gwangalli Beach-**

**Flashback at Hello Show**

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk mengatakan ingin sekali pergi ke Busan.

Kyuhyun : Aku ingin pergi ketempat yang berbeda ( menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk ) , Aku ingin mengunjungi Gwangalli Beach.

( seluruh penonton distudio dan para Mc acara itu tertawa, karena Gwangalli Beach berada di Busan. )

MC : Bukan kah itu sama saja ada di Busan juga ?

Kyuhyun : ( Kyuhyun tersenyum ) Kita pernah menghadiri satu event di Busan. Kita pergi bermain ke Gwangalli Beach setelah itu.

Leeteuk : Kyuhyun ssi bukankah kamu pergi sendirian ?

Eunhyuk : Dia ( Kyuhyun ) lalu pergi menghilang kesuatu tempat.

Kyuhyun : Ya, Itu hanya satu jam... (Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat) Mengapa kalian seperti ini? ( Kyuhyun terpancing untuk menjelaskan tapi Ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Apakah mungkin Ia akan menjelaskan begitu saja kepada semua penonton distudio itu). Kalian bisa membuat seluruh orang percaya dengan yang kalian bicarakan.

Ryeowook : Ya, tapi ini kenyataan.

( semua orang kini tertawa dan Kyuhyun tidak kembali berbicara, Ia hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Para member yang lain Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah sang Magnae. Sementara Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook hanya menundukan sedikit kepalanya walaupun begitu senyumnya masih bisa terlihat)

**Flashback at Sukira ( Kiss The Radio with DJ MinWook)**

Ryeowook : Oh... Busan?

Sungmin : Aku ingin sekali mengikuti mereka dan pergi ke Busan. Aku ingat saat mengunjungi Pantai Gwangalli. Aku minum beer bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook : Benarkah ? Lalu bagaimana disana? ( Ryeowook agak sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu antusias menceritakan pengalamannya )

Sungmin : Disana memang sangat dingin dan aku senang ada disana.

Ryeowook : Benarkah disana sangat dingin, apakah itu saat musim salju?

Ryeowook semakin tertawa lepas saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya ( " Oh, hell... Bagaimana aku bisa kelepasan bicara mengungkap momenku saat bersama dengannya." Sungmin merutuki dirinya didalam hati)

**Flashback end**

******** Dorm Lantai 11 Kamar KyuMin

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan membereskan dan memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tas ransel berwarna hitam. Perhatiannya teralih saat hyungnya yang berwajah teramat manis "Lee Sungmin" masuk kedalam kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur milik Kyu. Kyu menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini Ia telah duduk tepat disamping Sungmin.

" Sudah kau rapikan semuanya, Kyu? Tidak ada yang tertinggal ?"

" Iya, Hyung. Semuanya sudah ku bereskan, hanya saja hatiku tidak rela meninggalkan dirimu sendiri selama aku disana nanti. " Kyu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Sungmin, Sungmin mengelus perlahan telapak tangan Kyu yang terasa hangat.

" Kyu, kau kan pergi untuk promo konser K.R.Y dan itu hanya di Busan." Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyu semakin manja, Kini Kyu menaruh kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin.

" Kau memangnya tidak merindukan aku ya, Hyung ? Kau jahat, hyung. Aku saja jika ditinggal olehmu hanya untuk beberapa jam, aku sangat rindu padamu." Kyu seakan tidak ingin melepas tubuh yang tengah Ia dekap itu. Kyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma hangat yang tercipta ditubuh Sungmin.

" Kyu... " Panggil Sungmin dengan nada pelan

" Hhmm... "

" Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, bahkan aku sangat sedih saat kau harus jauh dariku. Tapi kau pergi kan untuk mengadakan konser, Kyu. Sudahlah aku akan selalu menghubungimu nanti, cepatlah kau sudah ditunggu oleh Yesung Hyung dan Wookie! " Sungmin sedikit heran saat Kyu beranjak menatapnya tanpa melepas dekapan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin.

" Hyung, apakah kau merindukan Gwangalli Beach ?"

" Memangnya ada apa Kyu ?" Sungmin menaikan sedikit alisnya sementara Kyu hanya tersenyum malu memikirkan ide yang terlintas dipikirannya.

" Hyung, kita pergi kesana lagi ya? Jadwalmu tidak terlalu padat kan untuk minggu ini? Tapi jangan ajak yang lain, hyung! Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua dan berkencan denganmu disana. Bagaimana kau mau kan, hyung ?"

" Aku tidak mau, Kyu ? Memang, jadwalku tidak padat tapi aku ingin beristirahat saja di dorm. Lagi pula waktu kita pertama kali kesana aku sudah berbohong pada manager dan para memberdeul yang lain, masa aku harus berbohong lagi, Kyu?" Kyu mendengar penolakan dari Sungmin segera melepas pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memang waktu mereka berdua pergi Ke Gwangalli Beach saat itu secara diam-diam. Sungmin menyusul Kyu yang saat itu berada di Busan untuk promo album K.R.Y dan Kyu juga secara sembunyi keluar dari hotel menuju pantai.

" Mianhae, hyung. Aku membuatmu harus berbohong saat itu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja karena saat itu manager hyung bilang Gwangalli Beach itu sangat indah apalagi saat matahari terbenam. Aku hanya ingin menikmati bersamamu, hyung. Ku mohon hyung, kau mau ya? Aku sangat merindukan saat itu lagi, saat kita melewati sunset disana."

" Kau kan bisa pergi dengan Yesung hyung, Wookie dan Manager hyung yang lain."

" Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin pergi kesana hanya denganmu, Hyung! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku marah Hyung! " Kyu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan senyum merengut dan wajah ditekuk kecewa. Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kyu, sebelum Kyu menggapai kenop pintu kamar.

" Aish... kau ini manja sekali Kyu. Baiklah aku akan menyusulmu besok sore, tunggu aku ditempat waktu itu. Cepatlah kau senyum, Kyu. Aku tak ingin disalahkan oleh para hyungdeul jika moodmu berubah drastis. " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi chubbynya dan membuat Kyu tersenyum lebar. Kyu langsung saja memeluk dan mencium sekilas bibir plum Sungmin.

" Gomawo, Sungmin hyung. Aku akan menunggumu besok disana. Saranghae." Kyu melepas pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang namjachingunya yang teramat manja. Tapi bagaimanapun sikap seorang Kyu, percayalah hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat dunia seorang Lee Sungmin berwarna. Begitupun juga Cho Kyuhyun, hanya pesona seorang Lee Sungmin yang bisa merubah keangkuhan dan kedinginan dari sikap Kyuhyun.

*********** Esok Hari di Busan

Tiga orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar disalah satu hotel mewah yang terletak ditengah kota Busan. Mereka masuk dalam kamar, terlihat ruangan yang sangat luas dengan furniture dan fasilitas elektronik yang lengkap. Bagaimana tidak sang penghuni kamar hotel ini adalah salah satu Haellyu Star paling terkenal " Super Junior ". Hari itu Yesung , Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang mengadakan konser K.R.Y mereka dikota Busan.

" Kau beristirahatlah, Wookie dan Kyu. Kita masih ada jadwal untuk esok hari." Yesung menghampiri kedua Dongsaengnya yang tengah duduk di Sofa lebar berwarna putih.

Ddrrttt... ddrrttt..

Kyu segera merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan berjalan kearah balkon kamar hotel setelah melihat id caller yang muncul dilayar ponselnya tertulis " Sungminnie"

" ne Hyung." Ucap Kyu perlahan agar tak didengar oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook yang kini telah menatap Kyu dengan curiga dan penuh tanda tanya dari dalam ruangan.

" Aku sudah sampai dibandara, Kyu." Sungmin menjawab antusias.

" Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan kesana 1 jam lagi, kau tunggu ditempat yang waktu itu ya, Hyung?" Kyu tersenyum

" ne…"

" Saranghae, Sungmin hyung." Kyu semakin memelankan suaranya.

" Nado, Kyu." Terdengar jawaban malu-malu dari Sungmin. Namun, sudah membuat seorang Kyu merona dan tersenyum sangat bahagia. Kyu segera kembali kedalam kamar setelah Sungmin menutup pembicaraan mereka. Keheranan Yesung dan Ryeowook saat melihat tingkah Kyu yang semakin aneh.

Lihatlah! Kyu sekarang telah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan kaos putih berkerah, celana coklat panjang, sneakers coklat, juga topi putih yang telah dikenakan dikepalanya untuk menutupi rambut ikal berwarna coklat. Kyu menghampiri kedua Hyungnya yang masih dengan tatapan curiga.

" Kau mau pergi kemana, Kyu?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik bahkan rautnya wajahnya berubah serius. Sementara Ryeowook memperhatikan penampilan Kyu secara keseluruhan dan tertawa.

" Kenapa kau tertawa, Wookie ?" Sekarang giliran Yesung yang menatap heran Ryeowook disebelahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung. Ryeowook berjalan mendekat kearah Kyu.

" Kau tadi menerima telpon dari Sungmin hyung, ya? Kau ingin pergi berkencan lagi kan ?" Kyu membelalakan kedua matanya. Kaget bercampur bingung mendengar ucapan, bukan... Hyungnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dari usianya itu tadi berbisik.

" Darimana kau tahu, Wookie hyung ?" Kyu menggaruk tenguknya dengan tangan kanannya.

" Tentu saja aku tahu. Kemana lagi kau akan pergi keluar dengan antusias seperti itu kalau bukan dengan Sungmin hyung. Kau tahu, Kyu? Wajahmu itu sangat terlihat jelas seperti orang yang senang karena ingin pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi kau sedang berada di Busan, kau pasti ingin mengajak Sungmin Hyung ke Gwangalli beach lagi kan? Benarkan tebakanku Cho Kyuhyun ?"

" Sudahlah, Hyung. Berhenti menggodaku, sepertinya aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya? Aku janji tidak akan pulang telat. Besok Sungmin hyung juga harus tiba lagi di Seoul." Kyu berpamitan dengan Ryeowook dan melambaikan tangan sekilas kearah Yesung yang masih duduk diSofa memperhatikan kedua orang tadi yang berbicara dengan berbisik.

" Mau pergi kemana si Magnae ?" Tanya Yesung begitu Ryeowook ,menghampirinya duduk bersebelahan disofa.

" Ia mau pergi berkencan. Menikmati sunset diGwangalli beach."

" Berkencan? Dengan siapa, jadi Cho Kyuhyun itu punya hubungan lain, selain dengan Sungmin? Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya, Wookie? Kau Jahat." Yesung menaruh kedua tangannya mengenggam bahu Ryeowook dan menatap kecewa.

" Aku kan tidak mengatakan Kyu pergi dengan orang lain, Yesung hyung ?" Ryeowook mendengus kesal melihat kelakukan sang Hyung spesialnya itu yang tengah salah paham.

" Lalu... Kyu pergi dengan siapa ?"

" Ya, siapa lagi Yesung hyung? Memangnya Kyu mau pergi berkencan dengan orang lain selain Sungmin Hyung?" Kini Ryeowook setengah berbisik ditelinga Yesung.

" Jadi, Sungmin datang ke Busan ? Lalu kenapa dia tidak datang saja ke hotel tempat kita menginap? Kenapa harus sembunyi seperti ini? Aneh?"

" Sudahlah, Yesung Hyung. Berpura-pura saja kita tidak tahu dan jangan katakan kepada hyungdeul dan manager Hyung. Biarkan mereka menikmati "special date"-nya, mereka kan jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama. Kau tahu kan Yesung hyung? Jadwal mereka berdua seringkali berbeda." Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dan tersenyum senang.

" Baiklah aku akan menurutimu dan berpura-pura tidak tahu." Yesung juga ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa sambil memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

" Gomawo Yesung Hyung. Saranghae."

" Saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan cukup lama berusaha menggambarkan kerinduan ditengah hatinya. Ryeowook menaruh kepalanya diatas dada Yesung dengan mata terpejam. Mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha menikmati kehangatan udara Busan sore hari itu yang cerah bersinar.

********* Gwangalli Beach

Sungmin tengah berjalan-jalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang diantara jejeran toko yang menjual pernak-pernik disekitar Gwangalli Beach. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran handalnya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tak menyadari kehadiran sang King of Aegyo dari Super Junior itu. Sungmin mengenakan kemeja putih, celana pink selutut, kaca mata hitam dan topi putih. Tentunya hari ini tanpa polesan make up, memangnya dia mau orang lain menyadarinya dan menghancurkan kencan spesialnya itu.

Sungmin berhenti disalah satu toko dan terlihat memilih-milih sebuah pajangan kristal transparan berbentuk ½ lingkaran. Tangan Sungmin meraih sebuah pajangan yang didalamnya terdapat 2buah Ikan lumba-lumba yang sedang berputar beriringan saat tombol on yang terletak dibawahnya ia tekan. Lampu merah didalam pajangan itu menyala dan mengeluarkan sebuah alunan musik.

" Pilihan yang sangat tepat, ne ?" Lamunan Sungmin tersadar ketika seorang Ahjumma mendekatinya. Sungmin membungkuk dan tersenyum.

" Kau ingin memberikan itu kepada kekasihmu ?" Tanya Ahjumma itu lagi, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada Ahjumma penjaga toko.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli ini untuk diriku sendiri. Pajangan kristal ini sangat bagus dan indah." Sungmin menjawab seadanya karena saat itu hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas dipikirannya.

" Kenapa kau memilih yang ada 2 ikan lumba-lumba itu ?"

" Entahlah, Ahjumma. Aku hanya merasa ini lebih indah saja." Sungmin kembali memperhatikan pajangan kristal yang ada ditangannya. Berulang kali Sungmin memperhatikan, memang terlihat sangat indah.

" Kau tahu ? Lumba-lumba itu terkenal sebagai makhluk yang paling setia dengan pasangannya."

" Benarkah, Ahjumma?"

" Tentu saja." Ahjumma itu ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik.

" Berapa harga untuk ini, Ahjumma? Aku mau membelinya."

" Untukmu aku berikan harga 10 dollar saja. "

Sungmin baru saja ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas selempangnya. Ketika seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sudah berdiri didekatnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar dollar kepada Ahjumma penjual itu.

" Bungkuskan itu untuk namja ini, Ahjumma." Baik Ahjumma dan Sungmin menatap bingung kehadiran namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Ahjumma itu menerima lembaran dollar yang diberikan sang namja dan kembali masuk kedalam toko untuk membungkus pajangan kristal yang ingin dibeli Sungmin.

" Kyu? " Bisik Sungmin perlahan ketika Pemuda itu menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa namja yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyu mengenakan masker dan topi hitamnya, Sungmin dapat mengenali seorang yang telah Ia cintai selama beberapa tahun ini. Kyu hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengenggam tangan erat Sungmin.

" Bagaimana kau tahu, aku ada disini? Kita kan janjiannya di pantai? " Sungmin memulai pembicaraan saat Ahjumma pemilik toko tengah sibuk membungkus pajangan kristal itu didalam toko.

" Awalnya aku memang mau langsung kesana. Tapi aku melihatmu ditengah kerumunan itu dan masuk kedalam toko ini. Jadi aku mengikutimu saja."

" Kau bisa melihatku ditengah kerumuman itu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan penasaran

" Tentu saja, hyung. Dimanapun kau berada dan sejauh apapun jarak yang ada. Hanya kau yang berada didalam pandangan dan hatiku." Kyu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepala, Ia malu ketika Kyu melihat wajahnya yang putih telah berubah merona merah.

Ahjumma itu kembali dan menyerahkan bungkusan kecil itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Tunggu sebentar." Panggil Ahjumma itu ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah untuk meninggalkan toko.

" Kalian sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya Ahjumma itu dengan nada perlahan saat mendekat kearah KyuMin. Sungmin menatap horor sang Ahjumma, Ia takut kalau sang Ahjumma itu menyadari bahwa mereka berdua adalah artis. Kyu merasakan tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin, Kyu melirik Sungmin sekilas dan benar saja Sungmin terlihat pucat.

" Aku tahu kalian terkejut. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika kalian memang saling mencintai maka pertahankan dan jaga cinta kalian. Jangan pedulikan orang yang akan memandang rendah kalian, karena jika kalian memang merasa bahagia maka yakinilah itu. Hanya kalian berdua yang akan merasakan bahagia, senang, sedih, marah dan lainnya bukan orang lain. Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa cinta yang kalian berdua ciptakan itu setulus hati dan benar-benar suci. Tuhan yang menciptakan itu semua dan tugas manusialah untuk memperindah itu semua. Tuhan tidak akan mengutuk siapapun yang mensucikan cinta itu, walaupun ia harus berbeda dengan sebagian norma yang ada dimasyarakat. Ini hanya sebuah norma bukan kesalahan akan murka Tuhan. Percayalah, Jika kalian memang saling mencintai diantara ketulusan maka karunia dan keindahan Tuhan akan bersama kalian." Ahjumma itu kini melangkah mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang tidak digenggam oleh Kyu. Sungmin sangat terharu dengan ucapan Ahjumma yang tidak dikenalnya, air mata tipis mendarat dipipi chubby Sungmin. Tangan Ahjumma terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin. Kemudian Ahjumma itu memeluk Sungmin seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri, mengusap punggung Sungmin.

Ahjumma melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku kembalikan uangmu ini. Anggap saja kristal itu hadiah dariku untuk kekasihmu yang manis ini. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Jagalah dan teruslah mendampinginya didalam semua kehidupan kalian yang akan berat kalian hadapi nanti." Kyu menerima uang dari Ahjumma penjaga toko dan mengangguk.

" Gomawo Ahjumma. Tapi kenapa anda begitu baik ?"

" Melihat kekasihmu yang manis ini mengingatkanku dengan putraku. Ia sama dengan kalian, Ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Lalu aku dan suamiku yang merasa tidak terima, akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua. Kami pikir Ia akan menemukan kebahagiannya yang normal nanti. Nyatanya Ia semakin tersiksa dan malah mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri saat mengetahui sang kekasihnya meninggal karena sakit." Ahjumma itu sekarang yang ikut menangis dan Sungmin yang berganti memeluk tubuh rapuh yang tengah terisak.

" Mianhae Ahjumma. Bukan maksud kami membuatmu sedih."

" Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku doakan kalian selalu berada dalam kebahagiaan." Setelah merasa Ahjumma penjual itu lebih baik, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan dan keluar dari Toko.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pantai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Tangan mereka memang saling tergenggam tapi tatapan mereka seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri. Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jalanan berpasir putih. Sedangkan Kyu terus menatap kedepan, melihat hamparan laut biru yang terlukis didepan matanya.

Kyu membawa Sungmin kesebuah bangku kayu panjang yang ada dipinggiran Pantai. Sungmin melepas topi dan kaca matanya, begitu juga dengan Kyu yang melepas semua penyamarannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana Gwangalli Beach sore itu terasa sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan memang asyik dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing sehingga tak memperhatikan pasangan KyuMin itu. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyu, Kyu mengecup pucuk surai pirang Sungmin.

" Kau memikirkan ucapan Ahjumma tadi, Hyung?"

" ne..." Sungmin menjawab singkat dengan terpejam.

" Apa yang kau takutkan? Kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuamu sudah menyetujui hubungan kita. Para hyungdeul di Super Junior juga mendukung, Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan, Sungmin hyung ?"

" Kita adalah public figure, Kyu. Aku takut masyarakat membenci hubungan kita dan mengucilkan kita. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang karirmu, nanti. Kau harus tetap mengejar mimpimu. Aku rela meninggalkan semua kehidupan keartisanku dan meninggalkanmu asal kau bahagia, Kyu."

" Kalau kebahagianku adalah dirimu. Bagaimana Hyung? Akupun juga akan dengan suka rela melepas semua ini, asalkan aku bisa hidup bersama denganmu selamanya. Aku tak peduli jika orang lain nanti memandang rendah diriku. Aku akan sanggup menghadapi itu semua jika kau berada disampingku, mengenggamku, menguatkanku, dan terus mencintaiku."

" Tapi, Kyu..."

" Hyung... ( Kyu menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya, tangan Kyu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mengelus perlahan )

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, itu akan membuatku semakin menderita. Kau ingin aku mati seperti anak Ahjumma itu ?" ( Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat)

"Maka dari itu buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kebahagiaanku hanya ada saat aku bisa mencintaimu, saat memelukmu, saat menatapmu, saat menciummu, saat menggenggammu dan saat berada disampingmu. Percayalah aku akan menepati janjiku pada kedua orang tua kita, pada hyungdeul dan Ahjumma tadi. Bahwa aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, menjagamu, mencintaimu selamanya." Kyu memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang tengah bergetar menahan tangisnya. Kyu tidak memperdulikan kaos putihnya yang telah basah oleh air mata Sungmin.

" Mianhae, Kyu. Aku telah berpikir seperti itu, aku sangat mencintaimu. " Sungmin seakan terhipnotis saat kedua manik matanya tengah menatap lembut kedua mata Kyu. Seakan sebuah gerakan yang memang telah terinstruksi didalam kedua pikiran mereka. Tangan Kyu membawa wajah Sungmin semakin dekat dengan wajahnya hingga deruan nafas mereka terasa menghangatkan satu sama lain. Kyu memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan meletakan ujung jarinya didagu Sungmin. Terasa semakin hangat dan manis, ketika bibir tebal Kyu tengah menempel di bibir plum tipis milik Sungmin.

Kyu mengecup perlahan, merasakan manisnya pesona cinta yang terpancar diantara mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Sungmin mengalun dileher jenjang Kyu membuat Kyu membawa kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin. Oh... Tuhan? Betapa besarkah cinta kedua insanmu itu? terlalu indah untuk sekedar dilukiskan, betapa tak sanggup ribuan kata puitis dari para pujangga yang akan menjabarkan nyanyian syahdu sang penyempurna hati mereka.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan tangannya ditekuk leher Kyu, seakan meminta untuk Kyu tidak melepaskannya. Seandainya tidak akan ada kebutuhan akan oksigen mungkin kedua insan itu tak akan pernah sanggup untuk saling melepas. Nyatanya manusia adalah makhluk dengan oksigen. Kyu melepas ciuman hangat itu dan masih menatap Sungmin. Mengusap surai pirang itu perlahan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Kyu membawa Sungmin berjalan dipinggir pantai, menikmati deburan ombak yang membasahi kaki putih mereka. Langit memang telah sedikit menoreh warna jingga, tapi sunset belum tercipta. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan singkat. Angin yang bertiup kencang, menyapu kerinduan mereka. Bahkan langkah kecil mereka berganti dengan langkah berlari pelan. Mereka saling berkejaran dengan memercikan air laut kearah masing-masing.

" Kyu, kalau kau bisa mengejarku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan? Tapi jika kau yang kalah, kau yang harus mau melakukan apa yang aku suruh! Bagaimana?"

" Baiklah, Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari kencang. Kyu yang merasa aba-aba belum dimulai, mendengus pelan saat melihat Sungmin tengah berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyu hanya berseringai menghina.

" Sejak kapan kaki mungil itu bisa berlari cepat. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang!" Kyu berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

Sungmin yang merasa nafasnya semakin menipis, memperlambat langkahnya dan itu membuat keuntungan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian Tahu? Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, memutar-mutar tubuhnya. ( Oh, Tuhan seandainya Gwangalli Beach sedang penuh orang. Betapa akan hebohnya dunia ini saat orang-orang menyadari kedua namja yang tengah bermesraan ini adalah seorang artis terkenal. Terima kasih Tuhan, atas pertolonganmu membuat orang tidak menyadari dan tidak peduli dengan kegiatan dua orang yang sedang menikmati kesucian cinta mereka)

" Turunkan aku, Kyu." Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyu, mengingat betapa bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan pada apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat ini.

" Iya, aku turunkan. Kau ini semakin bertambah berat, Hyung?" Kyu segera menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dan mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

" Kyu, kau ini." Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang sakit dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Sudah-sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau akan terlihat semakin manis dan aku tidak mau orang lain jadi memperhatikanmu karena wajah manismu itu. Bagaimana aku sekarang menang kan? Kau harus menuruti perintahku kan?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak surai pirang Sungmin membuat Sungmin makin kesal.

" Okay, sekarang apa yang permintaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

" Kau berjanji akan melakukannya Sungmin Hyung." Kyu menatap lekat kedua manik foxy Sungmin.

" ne..." Jawab Sungmin tidak sabar karena Kyu tidak juga mengucapkan permintaannya.

" Baiklah aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk terus percaya padaku dan tidak meragukanku. Bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan berada disampingmu. Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa dengan meninggalkanku sendiri, itu pilihan terbaik dan akan membahagiakan aku. Karena jika itu terjadi maka hal sebaliknya yang akan terjadi, aku akan semakin menderita dan tersiksa. Saranghae Lee Sungmin."

" Aku akan selalu percaya padamu Cho Kyuhyun dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ne.. Saranghaeyo."

Kyu mengambil sebuah kayu kecil yang tergeletak dipantai. Kyu menggerakan tangannya berusaha mengukir sesuatu diatas pasir putih Gwangalli Beach. Sungmin hanya menatap heran kemudian berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya merona merah ketika melihat hasil dari ukiran yang dibuat Kyu. Sebuah bentuk hati tercipta diatas pasir putih itu dan bertuliskan "Cho Kyuhyun Love Lee Sungmin". Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berada ditengah ukiran hati itu. Sekarang Kyu menaruh kedua lututnya diatas pasir putih pantai, salah satu tangannya merogoh kantung celana coklatnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Kyu menatap kedua mata Sungmin tanpa merubah posisinya dan menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Sungmin.

" Would u marry me?"

Sungmin mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata itu kini mengalir lagi diantara mata bening Sungmin. Bukan air mata kesedihan tapi ini adalah air mata kebahagiaanya. Saat kotak itu terbuka dan terlihat sebuah cincin kecil yang indah.

" I can't believe it. Is it real Cho Kyuhyun?"

" Yes, of course. I really love you Lee Sungmin. You just answer yes or no!"

" Yes..." Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kyu langsung merubah posisinya berdiri menghadap Sungmin dan memasangkan cincin kecil itu dijari tengah kanan Sungmin. Kyu kembali memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kening, hidung, dan berakhir dibibir Sungmin.

" Aku belum bisa membuat pernikahan ini resmi, Hyung. Kau mau memahami dan menunggunya kan, Hyung?" Ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit merasa kecewa.

" Iya, aku tahu Kyu. Kita masih harus menjalankan tanggung jawab kita di Super Junior dan tidak bisa begitu saja melakukan semua ini. Tapi aku sangat senang dan bahagia saat kau melamarku sekarang." Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman manisnya dan tulus membuat aura kekecewaan dan takut dari wajah Kyuhyun memudar.

" Aku janji akan membuat pernikahan yang sangat romantis untukmu nanti. Tentu saja aku juga akan menjanjikan seluruh kehidupanku untukmu. Terima kasih kau mau mencintaiku, menjagaku, menemaniku, mengertiku, memahamiku dan menungguku. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, telah dicintai olehmu Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau kita melangsungkan janji pernikahan disini, sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Maksudmu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan heran.

" Iya, kita lakukan seakan kita sedang berada dialtar gereja dan akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Kau kan berjanji tadi akan menuruti kemauanku!"

" Tapi janji pernikahan itu suci, Cho Kyuhyun? Itu tidak boleh dipermainkan." Betapa herannya Sungmin mendengar ide yang cukup tiba-tiba dari sang namja didepannya itu.

" Siapa yang sedang bercanda, Hyung? Aku serius, kita langsungkan janji itu sekarang. Dengan begitu kita resmi kan?" sepertinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang main-main, wajahnya sangat terlihat serius. Membuat Sungmin menghela nafas dan menerima ajakan Kyuhyun.

" Kau ini... Baiklah. Tapi kau ingat Cho Kyuhyun, Jika kau mempermainkan janji Tuhan. Hidupmu akan sengsara."

" Hyung, kau masih meragukan perasaanku?' Ucap Kyu perlahan. Namun, sangat tersirat nada tegas.

" Sudahlah... kita mulai!" Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyu yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun maukah kau menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Menjaganya dalam suka dan duka, menemaninya dalam sehat ataupun sakit, menerima semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya dan selalu mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap Sungmin seperti seorang pastur yang ingin menikahkan seorang pasangan.

" Aku bersedia..." Kyu menjawab Lantang.

"Lee Sungmin maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Menjaganya dalam suka dan duka, menemaninya dalam sehat ataupun sakit, menerima semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya dan selalu mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Sekarang giliran Kyu yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu

" Aku bersedia..." Sungmin menjawab malu-malu dan tersenyum.

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum malu-malu setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang mereka lakukan berdua. Kyu kembali mencium kening Sungmin dan membalikkan Tubuh Sungmin menghadap kearah laut didepannya.

" Matahari sedang terbenam. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia sore ini Cho Sungmin." Kyu mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Kyu menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sungmin sambil menatap Lukisan senja dilangit Gwangalli.

" Cho Kyuhyun, aku masih menjadi Lee Sungmin. Jangan rubah margaku." Dengus Sungmin jengkel sembari menggembungkan pipinya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

" Kau sudah lupa? Beberapa detik yang lalu, aku sudah melamarmu dan kau menerimanya. Bahkan kita berdua sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan kan? berarti saat ini kau sudah resmi menjadi Cho Sungmin-ku!"

" Okay, baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, aku memang tak pernah bisa menolak keinginanmu. Tapi jangan katakan itu didepan yang lain, paling tidak sampai kau benar-benar melamarku didepan kedua orang tuaku dan menikah dihadapan Tuhan."

" Arraseo, Cho Sungmin. Sudahlah kita nikmati saja sunset itu. Indah dan hangat, sama seperti dirimu dan seluruh cintamu!"

" Kenapa kau menjadi puitis dan romantis seperti ini, Kyu ?" Sungmin terkekeh geli.

" Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersedia bersikap romantis seperti ini. Kau suka yang mana Cho Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang romantis atau Kyuhyun yang pervert ?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin sambil sesekali mengelus leher putih Sungmin dengan hidungnya.

" Berhenti menggodaku, Kyu! Sudahlah aku ingin menikmati kau yang romantis saja, kau terlihat sangat manly saat ini dan aku merasa sangat beruntung. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah atas semua yang kau lakukan hari ini, sungguh aku sangat menyukainya, Saranghae."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin larut dalam sunset indah Gwangalli Beach senja itu. Pancaran dari goresan tinta-tinta jingga terlukis dikanvas langit yang semakin lama berubah menjadi gelap. Tugas sang mentari siap berdiri diatas peraduan untuk membiarkan cahaya rembulan menggantikannya. Hembusan sejuk angin laut membawa kedua insan itu memejamkan matanya didalam pelukan abadi. Betapa kehangatan membelai dua alunan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Sungmin dan leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Ombak yang bergerak mendekati bibir pantai membasahi kedua kaki mereka.

Sejenak Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya menatap wajah Sungmin. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam.

" ne... Kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus sudah tiba di Seoul malam ini juga kan?"

" Iya, aku tak ingin membuat hyungdeul mencemaskanku, lagipula kau harus beristirahat Kyu! Besok kau masih mempunyai jadwal."

" Gomawo sudah menerima ajakan ku berkencan disini, menerima lamaranku dan menjadi Cho Sungmin." Kyu berjalan dengan mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin meninggalkan Gwangalli Beach. Kyu tersenyum sangat bahagia begitu juga hatinya, dengan cincin itu adalah pengikat janji mereka.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin. Dulu, sekarang dan yang akan datang. Kau adalah seluruh kebahagiaan terdalam dan kekal bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih Tuhan atas semua anugrah yang kau kirimkan dalam lembaran hidupku. Betapa sempurnanya aku menerima semua hati dan jiwa dari seorang namja sempurna ini." Ungkap Kyuhyun didalam hatinya, sungguh terasa sangat indah.

" Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau telah hadir dihidupku, memberikan semua cintamu dan mendampingiku. Betapa beruntungnya aku atas semua yang kau berikan untukku, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Berjalan bersama dan menghadapi semua denganmu. Terima kasih Tuhan." Sungmin bergumam dihatinya sambil terus mengenggam dan menempelkan kepalanya dilengan kanan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan disenja romantis Gwangalli Beach. Saling berpaut dan mengenggam dengan erat. Saling berbagi akan perasaan mereka masing-masing, nyatanya tak ada niat untuk mencelakai ketulusan anugrah indah Tuhan atas nama cinta. Mereka berdua hanya ingin menjaga kesucian perasaan. Sekali lagi ku mohon mengertilah dan maafkan atas perbedaan juga pada apa yang akan mereka pilih nanti.

**Terima kasih chingudeul**

**Sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF dari author baru ini. Ini hanya sebuah imajinasi, harapan dan doa dari seorang KyuMin shipper yang ingin berbagi. Jujur jika aku boleh berpikir egois aku ingin apa yang ku tulis itu menjadi nyata "KyuMin akan berjalan dan mengucap janji dialtar suci dan mereka hidup bersama"**

**Nyatanya kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ya, setidaknya berharap tidak ada salahnya. He..he..he... **

**Aku sangat berterima kasih jika chingudeul mau memberikan review (saran ataupun kritik sekalipun) untuk FF ini, setidaknya itu akan menjadi sebuah motivasi berarti agar bisa menuangkan harapan2ku tentang KyuMin kembali.**

**Tapi kalau chingudeul tidak bersedia, aku juga tetap akan berterima kasih. Sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku meminta chingu untuk berdoa agar "KyuMin benar-benar Real".**

**Amien...**

**Dhee - **


End file.
